


Day 20: Hogwarts/HP AU

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Snipets of encounters throughout their sixth year that brings them closer together.Part 20 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 20: Hogwarts/HP AU

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also really short, BUT I plan to make this one a long series of one shots picturing their time together throughout their sixth year. This one id just what will start it all.

**Day 20: Hogwarts AU**

 

The large train pulled away from the station leaving family members behind as they watched their children go back to their wizarding school for the rest of the year. Tearful goodbyes and large smiles could be seen outside the small train windows as the students left to go to Hogwarts.

Keith sat alone, just as he did every year. One would think that if he was forced to go to a live-in school with hundreds of other kids like him, he would learn to make friends. But he somehow found himself pull away more and more each year. Sure, he was the chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team, but any friendliness or cooperation he had left as soon as he left the field. But it’s not like they would kick him off the team, even if they did talk behind his back.

A chorus of voices made their way down the train’s hallway and closer to his seat, but the black haired teen payed no mind. Soon they would find their friends and move on. It was a long train ride so surely the owners of those voices wouldn’t try to stay in the same car with a stranger, right?

Well, long story short, he was wrong.

The door to his area clattered open loudly, followed by the laughter of the three individuals. Rather than acknowledging any of them, Keith continued to look out the window of the train, trying to will them to go away. But it seems his wishes were useless as one of them began to speak. It was a males voice, although it had an edge of worry to it.

“Uh, guys, someone's in here already.”

“I can see that, Hunk.” said a more feminine voice.

“Who cares, guys?” Keith felt the seat dip as the one talking sat down. “It’s just one guy, who cares?”

“Maybe he does?”

“Nah, that’s just Keith. He doesn't care about much because he’s so emo.” he mocked.

In the reflection of the window he saw the other two sit down across from him. He couldn’t make out their features in the glass, but one was definitely darker skinned and larger while the other one was small and pale.

“Wait. Keith? As in  _ the  _ Keith Kogane?”

The smaller one looked up at her taller friend. “There’s no way.”

“Please.” scoffed the voice from his side of the seat. “I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.”

Keith huffed and removed his attention from the window. The group startled into silence as the Korean moved his deep, purple eyes over them. After a minute or two of silence, it was the small one that piped up first.

“You’re not what I expected.”

“Pidge!” both of her friends scolded, but Keith shrugged it off.

“I get that a lot.”

“So...are all of the rumors true?” the largest of the four asked.

“Depends, I guess.”

“Well!” Lance spoke up. “The one about him being kicked out of Griffendor and moved to Slytherin is true! We used to be in the same house for the first two years.”

Keith looked him over once more. Tanned skin, startling blue eyes, and short brown hair. He didn’t seem familiar at all. Well, it wasn’t like he socialized much. “Really…? Are we in the same year?”

“Yes?! I got sorted the same day as you!”

“Sorry, I don’t remember.”

“You know what? Forget it!”

 

This was going to be a long,  _ awkward,  _ train ride.


End file.
